Of Anxious Dates and Older Brothers
by sweetsunshine000
Summary: If Kirihara wanted to go out with Tachibana An, he would have to go through the most terrifying experience of his life: facing her older brother.


**Author's Note: Finally! I've been wanting to make a KiriAn story for so long. This is kind of a crappy story, but my patience was wearing thin on trying to come out with a better one. I think I might have made Tachibana the tiniest bit OOC since I don't know his character very well. Do you think Tachibana would be a very protective older brother or the more friendly, lenient kind. I thought he was the latter, but it didn't fit the story so I changed it. Read and review, please!**

**OF ANXIOUS DATES AND OLDER BROTHERS**

When it came to dating, it was always the same routine for Tachibana An. Guys would only make it as far as the front door before they were driven away by the evil glares of her older brother. It was discouraging, needless to say, but never unexpected. An could almost say that she had gotten used to it by now. That's why when her date for tonight showed up at her house to pick her up, she could only give a small sigh as bits of the customary interrogation were heard.

"Do you want any tea or anything?" Tachibana offered Kirihara as the latter unloaded himself onto the living room couch.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Tachibana studied the second year for a moment before taking the seat opposite him.

"So…you and my sister, huh?"

"Yep. Surprised?" Kirihara remarked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I kind of have to admit that I am."

Kirihara shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, it's no big deal."

With this, Tachibana's expression suddenly tensed up, the scowl on his lips becoming ever more apparent. "Are you saying that dating my sister is not a big deal?" He now wore the Tachibana Death Glare, a look so infamous among the guys An had almost dated that it actually had a name. Kirihara could feel his confidence deteriorating.

"Well…I didn't mean it like that. I just…didn't think it was such a big shock."

Wanting more than anything to change the subject, Kirihara then started asking Tachibana about his ankle, which he realized halfway through the question wasn't such a good idea since he was the one that had injured it in the first place.

"It's better," Tachibana stated bluntly, showing no signs of leniency towards the matter, his glare not faltering one bit. In his seat, Kirihara could feel himself sinking as he let out a nervous chuckle. He never knew six minutes could feel so long.

Meanwhile, in the upstairs bedroom, An contemplated on whether or not she should even bother putting the clips in her hair, considering the possibility that she might end up having to take them out again. However, this debate was pushed aside as her brother appeared in her bedroom doorway, which was never a good sign. Situations like this usually meant that her date had given in and had already taken his leave. An let out a huff of disappointment as she merely waited for the bad news.

"Kirihara-kun says that you'll miss the movie if you don't leave soon."

An perked up at this message, looking at her older brother with a sort of disbelief.

"You mean he's still here?"

Tachibana leaned backwards to peer over the banister, catching sight of an anxious Kirihara still on the couch.

"Looks like it."

With a newfound giddiness, An hurriedly placed the pins in her hair and rushed out of her bedroom, making sure to give her brother a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. She then met Kirihara downstairs and did so with such enthusiasm, Kirihara began to wonder if there was anything wrong.

"I'm just excited is all," An replied, trying her best to conceal her delight.

"Then let's get out of here."

Kirihara proceeded to wrap an arm around her, but withdrew immediately when he swore he heard a growl being emitted from upstairs. The two exited the house together.

"I can't believe my brother didn't scare you," An said as they were walking to the movie theatre.

"Are you kidding me?" Kirihara replied. "Your brother scared the living shit out of me."

She looked at Kirihara with confusion. "Then why'd you stay?"

Kirihara smiled and pulled An closer, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Because you're worth it."


End file.
